Sun Lok
Sun Lok is a dark wizard and a minor villain in the 2010 Disney fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He was portrayed by Gregory Woo. He was an Asian sorcerer who sought to aid Maxim Horvath to free Morgana le Fey, which made him became a Morganian. History 200 years ago, Sun Lok met Horvath, and lent his hand in freeing Morgana. Presumably under Horvath's tituledge, Sun Lok trained himself and eventually became a powerful Morganian. This made him an enemy to Balthazar, whom eventually battle him and seal him within the yellow layer of Grimhold. In events of the movie, shortly after Sun Lok was freed in Chinatown, he had a magic armor that he could use to manipulate a dragon, by waving his bronze claws over a small silver dragon design on his stomach, transforming the fake chinese dragon into life. He tries to attack Balthazar when he eventually confront him once more, but blasted by him. As he recovered and cheered by people outside, he faced Dave Stutler, whom happened to be Balthazar's companion. Realized that Dave was Balthazar's companion, he uses his magic to attack them and everyone around him. He proceed to transform a fake dragon into life, and had it chases Dave. Ultimately, David succesfully used magic for the first time where he blasted Sun Lok's armor that he used to control his dragon, set the creature ablaze in process. Balthazar blasts Sun Lok again, which causes the dragon fell onto Sun Lok, killing both of them and freeing people who trapped inside the dragon in process. Personality Sun Lok's personality is mostly not explored due to his minor screen time, though given hints that he was quite murderous and ruthless like all Morganians. He also cold and quiet, even have no lines at all in spite of Horvath's claim that he actually capable to speak albeit in Cantonese, implies that other reason of lacking any lines in the film was he incapable to speak English. He seems to prefer dragon motifs for his sorcery, and also hates any interference. This was due to some of his sorcery requires a lot of concentration, and would be broke if any interference occurs, as seen when his dragon belt damaged by Dave's discovered magic, his concentration over his conjured dragon falls apart. As stated by Gregory Woo, he also hates to be confined within a little container, either due to being claustrophobic or dislikes to be imprisoned. In either way, his imprisonment within the Grimhold indeed made him held grudge against Balthazar, explained why he attacking him first upon their final confrontation. Powers and Abilities Sun Lok as a wizard, possesses some strong magical abilites including the ability to conjure a living dragon from from his belt and make it into a real fire-breathing creature. Gallery Asdfghjkkjhuug.jpg Gfvvyjy.jpg Sun Lok's Belt.jpg|A dragon symbol on Sun Lok's abdominal belt begins to magically coming to life along with his creation. The_Wizard.jpg|thumb|Sun Lok as he's portrayed in advertisement. Category:Sorcerers Category:Morganians Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Deceased